When You Were Young
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Song Fic/one shot for SwissAus can't really think of anything else to put here lol


**When You Were Young**

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch him now, here he comes_

Damn that selfish American! Getting this stupid song in his head! It was so selfish of him! And no! He wasn't thinking of _ANYONE _when he heard it! NO ONE! NOT ONE SINGLE DAMN PERSON!

Roderich sighed and closed the piano. That tune just couldn't get out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried to focus on Chopin and Beethoven, all he could think of was that stupid American Band. Well that and a certain Blonde sitting across the border probably talking to his sister.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined when you were young_

Roderich remembered when they were children.

"Now look what you've done! For god's sake! Learn to protect yourself!" Vash shouted at his…well could Roderich really be considered a friend? More like a damsel in distress….

"I'm sorry," The little Austrian looked at his feet shyly, "Thank you for saving me…"

"I wouldn't have to save you if you could learn to protect yourself!"

"I'll try harder next time!" Roderich promised.

Vash tried to stop the small smile from forming, but couldn't, "Ja, Ja."

_Can we climb this mountain? I don't know_

_Higher now than ever before_

_I know we can make it if we take it slow_

_Let's take it easy, easy now, watch it go_

"You're neutral now?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"You're damn right I don't understand!"

"Haven't you ever just been sick of fighting?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look, I'm sorry; I'm not going to fight for you anymore."

"You're not fighting for me! You're fighting for—"

"Don't give me that crap! If you think I ever fought a single battle for anyone other than you, you're wrong!"

"I…I…I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is."

_We're burning down the highway skylines_

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

_When you were young_

_When you were young_

"Hey specs! How's that little wife of yours?"

"Go away, Gilbert."

"I think we should fuck."

"WAS?"

"Well now that you're divorced…"

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE I WOULD NEVER—MMMFFFF!"

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young_

"You have reached The phone of Vash Zwingli, Please leave a message after the tone—GILBERT GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SIS—"

Beeep!

"Hi…It's me again. I was thinking about when we were kids. I miss you a lot you know. Spain, Hungary, Prussia, none of them were like you. I love you. Ich Liebe dich. I….yes I want another beer! What do you mean I can't have anymore! I'm paying you aren't I?"

Click.

_They say the Devil's water it ain't so sweet_

_You don't have to drink right now_

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while_

"Roderich…"

"Antonio…I…I can't…"

"We've been married for how long now? I'm not just your roommate! I'm your husband and I want to be treated like your _husband!" _

"Antonio…"

"I love you, you know"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I won't love you forever."

"I know."

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch him now, here he come_

That fucking song would not get the hell out of his head! He sighed and went to his car. The ride to the border was not that long, and once he crossed the border it was only a few more minutes to Vash's house.

"Hello Mr. Austria," Liechtenstein opened the door for him. "You're here to see my brother?"

"Yes, thank you," He smiled politely at the girl. Hungary used to love her, were they still friends?

"Big brother, Mr. Austria is here to see you."

"Tell him I'm not home."

"I think he can hear you."

"Oh…well then…"

"Won't you come in Mr. Austria?"

Roderich stepped through the open door. Vash looked upset.

"Could I have a moment to talk to you?" Roderich asked softly. Vash's eyebrows pulled together as he sensed the mood.

"I'll leave then," Liechtenstein was gone before her brother could protest.

"So do you love her more than me?" Roderich asked as soon as she was safely out of earshot.

"Not even going to say hello are you?" Vash said bitterly.

"I still love you."

"Yes I've heard, say it when you're sober."

"I am sober!"

"Well I don't care!"

"Just what is it about me you can't stand?"

"I can't stand anything about you! I hate how weak you are! I hate how much of a prat you are! I hate you're stupid mole! I hate your damn piano! I hate your stupid curl—or whatever that thing is! I hate how cheap you are! I hate how you think you're better than everyone else! I hate—"

"Is that it?"

"No…it's not."

"I love you."

"I know."

"I _love _you."

"I love you too."

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But more then you'll ever know_

_(Talks like a gentleman)_

_(Like you imagined when)_


End file.
